Worrying, isn't it?
by blackSMILES
Summary: Sakura lost her memory in a mission and was picked up by Akatsuki. Just when she was getting used to life with them, Sasuke had to return as a sadistic bastard. AKATSAKUSASU


Here I am, embarking on another fic when I already have some I desperately need to update. Gosh. I think I rock.

This plot bunny was jumping around in my head for ages. I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS FIC! SAKURA IS AKATSUKI here. Yea. Not again. -.- LOL ENJOY!

P.S. Please read this with a light heart. This is supposed to be a light-hearted story! It doesn't matter if the plot is ridiculous? wahaha.

DISCLAIMER: Yada. Yada. I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Itachi, or DEIDARA, or Sakura or… you get the point. 

Note: THIS IS REPOSTED, but it's VERY EDITED.

**

* * *

**

Shinpai Desu Ne? (Worrying, isn't it?) 

**Prologue**

The sky was overcast with rumbling clouds when Sakura looked up. It was going to rain soon. Damn it. The rain would slow her down.

Sakura was going back to Konoha after a mission that involved a very demanding and LECHEROUS daimyo whom Sakura would gladly slap for groping her ass countless times since she started escorting him and bitchy overweight wife back to the Cloud.

She was dirty, pissed, low on chakra and wanted to go back home as soon as possible to sink herself into the comfy bed in her humble abode.

It was definitely bad timing for a rain to start pouring on her.

Sakura muttered curses under her breath when the first raindrop landed squarely on her nose. She cursed under her breath. It was apparent that Kami-sama did not favor her that day. She sprinted from branches to branches, looking for a suitable shelter to keep her dry from the pouring rain.

A tiny rustle from the leaves above made Sakura stop in her tracks. Someone was there, crouching in the midst of dark green leaves, possibly waiting for her arrival. Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of more troubles coming her way.

Sakura's sensitive ears detected more rustlings and the crisp sound of a snapping twig. There was more than one person. Was it three? Or four? She threw a kunai in the direction of the cracking sound of the twig. There was a dull clink of metal almost instantly and before Sakura knew it, her kunai was flying straight back to her at top speed.

Sakura could barely dodge the reflected kunai. She twisted herself as quickly as she could. The kunai whizzed past her face without cutting her, but it did cut a few strands of her hair.

She realized that the people hiding around her were shinobis, and they were after her.

She could not possibly fight them, because she was low on chakra from protecting the daimyo. Could she run away? Could she outrun them?

Maybe. The rain could slow the rogue ninjas down, even though it would slow her down too. The visibility in the rain was bad. Perhaps, she could have a chance.

Sakura's mind whirred like a clockwork device, ticking, clicking and working. She had decided. She could escape.

She channeled the remaining chakra to her feet and started her sprint. Konoha was far away, but it did not matter as long as she could make them lose her. The forest was like a maze, overgrown with overlapping plants which could shield her. That could be an advantage.

Sakura ran and the rustling followed. She could be very sure that their target was all along her.

A man clothed in white overalls jumped in front of Sakura all of a sudden, blocking her escape path. Sakura frowned at the rashness of the ninjas. Do they not have any strategy at all? They did not know they should at least wait until she was fully exhausted before attacking? They are merely wasting energy and time engaging in useless battles.

What a bunch of fools, Sakura thought and sighed at her bad luck. The recklessness of these ninjas made her smile a little though. This could mean one thing- they were weak.

"I knew you would do that!" She screamed at that man, catching him offguard. Without even bothering to register what he looked like, Sakura threw a chakra-laden fist at that man. Her fist connected with his greasy face and parted with a satisfying crack.

That man was a goner. One down. Three more men jumped down from the canopy above, in front of Sakura. "How dare you kill our comrade!" A burly man with a face full of beard roared at Sakura with full fury.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, panting. There was no way she could escape. Sakura looked at the men in front of her. She could see them clearly. Their headband glistening in the darkness of the forest told Sakura that they were from the hidden village of Sound- where Sasuke was. Those ninjas… were not rogue ninjas. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" She demanded.

The Sound Nins seemed to sense that Sakura was tired and had no intention of escaping again. The bearded man said, "We have orders to bring you back to Sound. If you can be good and come along with us, we promise not to hurt you."

Sakura thought, "Sound wants me? Why?"

"Who ordered you to do that? Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

She noticed it. The rain started pouring more heavily on her and the Sound Nins, pelting fat cold needles of water on their skin. All of them were soaked down to their bones.

"We can't tell you that, babe. Come with us. We can take REALLY good care of you," the bearded man said seductively as the two henchmen beside him sniggered.

Sakura realized that the clothes she was wearing were wet and sticking to her breasts and hips, giving the men in front of her a good show. She was beyond disgusted.

First, the lecherous daimyo... Second, a bunch of Sound Nins trying to hit on her? What the hell?!

"Damn you bastards!" Sakura shouted and grabbed a kunai from the weaponry bag attached to her thigh and tried to stab it onto the bearded man's face. He smirked and caught her hand easily. "Don't get so cocky!" Sakura screamed again as she kneed him in his most precious part.

The two men beside him lost their smirks. The bearded man doubled over in pain and screamed in an inhumanly voice, releasing his grip on Sakura's hand.

The two of them had spiky brown hair and cerulean eyes like Naruto's. "Twins, eh?" Sakura taunted as the two of them edged closer to Sakura, each of them holding a sword.

Damn it! Sakura could already feel her eyes closing. She was too low on chakra. Turning to her right, Sakura started to run again. There was no way she could win in her current state. If only she could meet someone from Sand or Konoha. Someone… could save her…

Sakura did not know where she was running. The heavy rain pelted onto her eyelids. Instead of waking her up, they made her more tired. The pursuers were hot on her heels, catching up.

Then it struck her like a lightning bolt out of the blue. If the Sound Nins brought her back to Sound, she might be able to see Sasuke. Maybe she could bring him back. When Sakura heard that Sasuke killed Orochimaru two years ago, she was elated. She hoped Sasuke would return, but he remained in Sound- for purposes unknown. She waited for him.

Maybe she could bring him back. Maybe she should stop running. Her vision turned blurry and she could not sense the shuriken aiming towards her.

It hit her back squarely. Sakura groaned when she felt the cool metal embed itself deeply into her flesh. Pain shot through her whole body and Sakura felt the chakra at her feet dissipating. She lost her balance and her footing when her feet landed on a slippery branch, her head hitting a thick branch with a dull thud. She could feel the pain disappearing.

A swish of cloak, she could hear it. Black and red clouds on the cloak. It looked so familiar. Did she see it… somewhere before?

A few shrill screams penetrated her ears. A warm body against her face, holding her. She smiled.

Oblivion.

Deidara looked over to Tobi who had caught the girl in his arms after he finished with the three Sound Nins using a little of his exploding clay.

"It was lucky she did not make it further, un. We may have to kill her if she did. She's awfully close to our Tailed Beast Extraction hideout, un," Deidara's deep voice spoke as Tobi put the girl down onto the ground.

"Yeah. Tobi is a good boy. I saved her. Now what are we going to do with her?" Tobi asked eagerly.

"Whatever you want to do with her. I don't care, un," Deidara shrugged.

"Can we keep her, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"You idiot! Of course not! We are Akatsuki, un. It's not cool taking in girls and doing weird things to them," Deidara said exasperatedly.

"You are thinking sick, Deidara senpai! I wasn't thinking of that at all! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, aghast.

Deidara rolled his eyes. He took another glance at the unconscious girl and he noticed that she had pink hair which looked very very very familiar…

"That woman who killed Sasori!" Deidara said shrilly after he remembered who she was.

Tobi gasped. "Really! She's your enemy! I am sorry, Deidara-senpai! Should I kill her for you to avenge your beloved Sasori?"

He threw a death glare to Tobi and restrained himself from throwing a clay bird at Tobi. "Shut up, idiot. Sasori no Danna is nothing but a partner to me, un. She's bleeding."

Tobi quickly shifted his glance to the kunoichi on the ground. Sakura's head was really bleeding. There was a puddle of blood, mixed with rainwater on the ground, seeping into the soil. He picked her up gingerly, and turned to Deidara. "Does this mean I get to keep her, Senpai?"

Deidara had already started sprinting. Tobi grinned. He threw the girl over his shoulders and sped off to Deidara back to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

Sakura awoke to feel nothing but a dull ache on the back of her head. Her head felt heavy as lead and all she could see was a blurred mass of white. She raised her hand to touch it. She could only feel a starchy cloth wrapped around her head. Bandage. 

"Where am I?" Sakura thought when she opened her eyes to see a plain white ceiling dotted with fine spider web cracks. She put a cool hand on her aching head.

The door creaked open suddenly. Sakura jumped at the sudden noise. She spun around to see two unfamiliar figures at the door. Both of them were wearing cloaks with red and white clouds imprinted on them.

One of them had a mask covering his face, leaving an eye visible. One of them had blonde hair.

"Who… are you?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Deidara and Tobi stared at each other in dismay.

* * *

A/N: I hope you people like this:) Because I like this setting of Sakura losing her memory and blah. She forgets about Sasuke BUT HE remembers her and come to collect her. AWWW. I haven't decide whether I should make it Sasusaku or otherwise. 

Currently, it's AKATSAKUSASU.

Whoooooo. It's long.

PLEASE REVIEW!

ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!!


End file.
